


reconstruction of the little heir.

by baeofwayhaught



Series: little earp heir. [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, F/F, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeofwayhaught/pseuds/baeofwayhaught
Summary: wynonna may be the heir to the earp curse, but she's still a human with trauma and emotions who turns to drinking all too often to manage her problems. when she accidentally wets herself at the bar, mommy!nicole is there to help to keep her little girl protected and safe. one shot.





	reconstruction of the little heir.

**Author's Note:**

> this story involves non-sexual age play, wetting, and diapering. if you're going to hate on it simply for the topics involved, please just don't read it. it's not worth you time or mine!

As of lately, Wynonna had been watching her alcohol intake. Nicole had sat her down a few weeks prior, reasoning that taking care of a sober little girl was hard enough; throwing intoxication into the mixture of traumatic experiences, weekly killing of revenants, and typical sarcastic behavior made things that much more difficult. Of course, the redhead would never judge her if she did show up at the homestead with far beyond the legal limit, but for her own safety and security, she obliged to not consume the heavier amounts if she felt like she’d be dropping later in the night. 

It wasn’t even that she’d consumed that much. In fact, it was only a shot or two of scotch with a glass of bourbon to wash it down. She could usually cradle a whole bottle of whisky to her own self and still manage to aim her gun straight, but she was able to semi-control the limit of intake tonight, given the amount of revenants she had sent back to Hell today. The sting operation set up by Dolls had vanquished three of them at the hands of Peacemaker, and even though they were the bad guys who deserved it, the thought of killing someone - even a demon revenant in the fight against the curse - still filled her stomach with guilt and her mouth with a bloody copper taste. No matter what happened, she was going to end up dropping into little space to process that feeling of such sin sooner rather than later; however, she still hadn’t intended it to be so soon.

The brunette was reaching for the glass to take her final swig of bourbon when it all happened suddenly too fast. Without warning, Wynonna’s bladder let go, allowing for a long stream of urine to fill her pants. Usually she’d welcome the warmth and feeling of the wetting, but that was only when Nicole was around to help her little girl through it. Luckily, she’d opted for black jeans that morning rather than the usual blue pairs, but the embarrassment rested in her flushing cheeks nonetheless. Hopefully those around her would be too drunk enough to care or associate the redness in her face to the drunken sweats. Usually, Nicole made sure she was wearing some sort of protection if she was dropping, but her favorite redhead was still at home while she was stationed at Shorty’s. Mommy couldn’t have predicted something like this to happen, or else she would have made sure to protect Wynonna from the circumstances. Mommy always protected her little girl. 

Slapping down the bill of twenty on the bar counter was the last thing she remembered doing before sprinting out of the building, spurts of pee still escaping down her legs. The growing wet spot was hidden by the darkness of the jeans against her legs and butt, but as she stepped out into the cool of the night, the clamminess against her legs soaked in as the smell reached her nose. A tear threatened to escape from the corner of Wynonna’s eye, but she held it in. She had to be strong when she told Mommy what she’d done. 

Reaching the homestead took longer than expected, but given the fact she was slightly tipsy in the dark of night, anyone would be impressed by the accuracy of her steps. She threw open the door with more force than expected, crumpling to the floor in front of the entrance on the welcome matt. A quick glance upward forced her to make eye contact with Nicole and Waverly trying to eat dinner at the table, but she was far too embarrassed for them to see her. Hands instantly went to cover her eyes, knowing that they couldn’t see her if she couldn't see them. She stopped herself once the thought had been thunk, realizing she was dropping much faster and much harder than was typical. She was also trying to stop the tears that were already leaving the corner ducts, if it was at all possible. Of course, a wet bottomed girl was always likely to have a matching, tear-stained face. 

“Wyn?” Nicole asked cautiously, raising from her seat at the table as she gave one backwards glance towards Waverly that silently communicated to keep eating. Her girlfriend wasn’t one to dip into little space often at all, but she was overtly accepting of the parental, caregiving relationship she had with the older Earp; she was lucky if she could get Waverly to put on as much as a pull-up bimonthly. She’d only managed to have her in diapers once, but it was almost like shooting herself in the foot because it meant two wild Earp sisters had been in need of diaper changes and emotional support at once. 

The stride over to where her little girl was still crumpled on the floor was quick, but anything but painless. Hearing the sobs leave the brunette’s mouth was a stab to the chest for each second that passed without being able to fix it. When she finally did reach the matt in which the girl laid against, the strong smell of urine hit her nose. 

“Oh, baby girl,” the redhead cooed, reaching out to remove the younger’s hands from where they rested on her eyes. Talking down was never something she liked to do with Wynonna, but sometimes it was necessary to get the girl into the proper little space. Without the preemptive work on her end, sometimes Wynonna entered a dark, quiet area in her head that put her through the little motions without pleasure or relief rather than the relaxing, peaceful mindset that being truly little brought. “Did you have an accident?” 

Rather than respond verbally, all the heir could do was nod as she continued to cry. Now that she was home, Mommy was going to fix everything, and maybe Waverly would play with her later. For now, though, all she wanted was to be clean and warm. 

“Let’s get you into something dry, yeah?” the motherly figure continued to use gentle words, finally reaching to help the younger to her feet. It was quite obvious that the other had been out drinking based on the slight stumbling and flush to the face, but she wasn’t intoxicated to the point of no return. With some dinner and a light nap, she’d be back to the normal, happy baby she typically was. A whisper of, “up you go,” was made as the redhead picked the woman up in her arms.

They’d realized early on in their platonically unusual relationship that Nicole possessed the upper body strength to carry Wynonna around the house in one lap due to her time at the Academy. It became a tool in arsenal of little space to use with her baby, whether it was for comfort when the younger woke up from a nightmare or to carry her to the corner after she received a spanking and still wasn’t cooperating. Tonight, though, it was for comfort. 

Nicole began to carry her girl to the bedroom in the back of the house; they’d had it redone when they discovered the age play had become a serious part of their lives that they could all commit to being apart of. It contained a bed that could easily have bars set up on the sides for a crib if Wynonna - or Waverly in the extremely rare instances - was feeling little enough to use it, a table that had been refurbished to become a changing table of sorts, and plenty of toys. 

On the short walk, however, Wynonna’s bladder began to release again as they past Waverly at the table in the kitchen. Nicole stopped walking altogether when she felt the heat and the wetness of the piss against her own leg, looking at her girlfriend with wide eyes. This was going to be a long, hard night, but she was going to protect her baby no matter what. Unfortunately, the embarrassment of wetting her jeans not once, but twice, in one night was enough to get the girl to begin crying again. Her face flushed an even worse red, and whereas adult Wynonna would laugh it off with some sort of sarcastic comment, little Wynonna found herself lost in the moment. 

“Hey Waves,” Nicole turned her head to glance back at her girlfriend as the woman in her arms buried her head into the crook of her neck. “Can you run up to the bathroom and draw a warm bath? I think someone here needs to sweat some alcohol out of her system.” The comment is meant to be light and humorous with a hint of that talking down that Wynonna enjoyed in her little space, not degrading; she reaches an arm to rub the girl’s back after she does say it out loud so she knows she’s safe here. Waverly turns with a quick nod of the head, running to handle the task at hand. 

They continue their walk to the bedroom, where Wynonna is laid down in the bed; the bars go up so she’s trapped. There would be nothing worse than having her fall off the great height after everything she’s already been through today. 

Nicole makes quick work of removing her own clothes, soaked in the crotch area with Wynonna’s urine. Locating a towel in the room wasn’t difficult, but the wrapping of it around her body rather than wiping everything away was. As much as she loved playing Mommy to her little girl, the grosser aspects of the routine like being peed on or changing the messier diapers weren’t always a highlight. Sooner rather than later, she was going to have to introduce some potty training into their play to avoid this, as she could sense that based on the two repeated accidents and a few others in the weeks before this, Wynonna was beginning to lose her typical adult bladder control altogether. 

“Do I have a shy girl tonight?” the redhead teased with a slight tickle once she was finally done wrapping herself up for their bath. Wynonna only sniffled in response, which concerned the counterpart in the room. She was going to have to step it up if she wanted her little girl to relax away from her anxieties and regrets. “Let’s get you out of these icky pants and into the bath, huh? Doesn’t that sound nice?” 

She threw the wet clothing right into the middle of the floor, knowing they’d need to go immediately into the washer or forever risk being piss stained. Wrapping the girl into a towel proved to be difficult as well because she clearly wanted nothing to do with it. Modesty wasn’t something she was too concerned with, even when she was little. There were times when Nicole would barely have a diaper taped onto her butt before Wynonna was trying to hop down from the changing table, sans a shirt, and run out of the room. With her fast, cop-like reflexes, the redhead was usually able to catch the little girl, but there were moments when the conniving baby was just too fast. 

However, she’d endured much worse than attempting to place a towel on the girl, and as a result, she’d finally wrestled it onto Wynonna’s body. When she picked the younger back into her arms, Wynonna curled into a tight hug, like a small koala holding onto a tree for dear life. That was a good sign. The girl typically wasn’t so cuddly when she was extremely intoxicated, so coming down from the slightly drunken buzz was evident. 

The trip to the bathroom was short, and the room was already slightly steaming with the heat of the bath that Waverly had prepared. A few toys were inside the tub in case Wynonna was feeling up to being playful, but the outer edges also had a set of shampoo and body wash resting as well. It wasn’t just a fun bath, but one to seriously help them both clean up. The redhead leaned down to check the temperature, ensuring it wasn’t too hot or cold for the duo.

“Bub,” Wynonna quietly whispered cautiously, trying to find the voice she buried deep inside when she had first wet herself at the bar. 

“What was that, baby?” Nicole asked as her hand retreated from the water, confirming it was a good enough temperature to cause her little to sweat a little but not enough to burn her to a crisp. She couldn’t quite gauge if Wynonna was at a slightly littler age than usual due to the lack of talking or if she was slipping into the quieter parts of the darkened mind to cope. 

“Bubbles,” was the response she gave her Mommy, pointing at the tub of plain water. More often than not, toddler Wynonna was chatty as could be, telling Nicole all about her day or what was on her mind. Sometimes, however, all she gave was one word responses when she was feeling younger. Based on those accidents, tonight seemed like one of those nights. 

“Did silly Waverly forget the bubbles?” the cop joked sarcastically, eliciting a small laugh from her little girl. That was a win in Nicole’s book, so she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out the container of lavender bubble bath solution. A few capfuls later, the younger was pleased and the redhead was ready to clean them both. 

The mood of the younger perked throughout bathtime. Having a clean bottom was necessary, but the bubbles and toys were always a perk. The giggles that were so absent just half an hour earlier had reemerged, causing Nicole’s heart to happily beat out of her chest. She was so lucky to have the two Earp girls in her life. Being transferred to Purgatory had initially been confusing and mysterious, but finding her true purpose as a romantic lover to Waverly and as a platonic parent to Wynonna was enough to fill anyone with feelings of satisfaction. 

Coaxing the girl out of the bath wasn’t the easiest, but the pruney fingers and toes had emerged, and another shade of red was added to Wynonna’s face from sweating like she was at a sauna. A promise to cuddle was what finally got her out of the tub, rewrapped in a towel, and back in Nicole’s arms. 

“Diaper,” Wynonna stated in an argumentative tone as they were leaving the bathroom. The only barrier between her bottom and her Mommy was the towel, and given the recent history of events, she was prepared to fight for her protection. 

“That’s right, baby. We’re going to go get a diaper on,” Nicole agreed, bouncing her lightly as they made the trip to the bedroom again. 

“No, Mommy. Now!” the brunette replied, kicking her foot in the air in rebellion. Even in her infantile state, she didn’t want to risk urinating all over her Mommy again. Her bladder was emptied from the last accident, but given that she thought that same during her walk home from the bar, she couldn’t trust herself to risk that sort of control. 

“Wow. You know we don’t kick, Wynonna. That’s your only warning,” the motherly figure stated. The last thing she wanted was to give her little a hard spanking, especially for something as simple as a violation of their most basic rules. She just started to get the girl into a good mood, but as the buzz continued to wear off, it wasn’t abnormal for the sass to emerge. As they finally reached the bedroom, the girl was quickly laid on the changing table as the towel was removed. It seemed that Waverly had left some simple pajama bottoms with a tank top for Nicole, so she threw those on first before turning back to her baby. 

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” the heir replied with a pout on her face. Her frustrations got the best of her when she was fatigued, and it was something she wasn’t always aware of. 

“No need to be sorry, little bug. Just don’t let it happen again.” She made quick work of grabbing a thick, white diaper of the overnight variety, patterned with blue and pink rattles. The younger looked absolutely adorable in it when paired with a soft pink tee, but she often put up a fight when Mommy attempted to place her in pastel. “Legs up, baby.” 

Wynonna followed the instructions of her caregiver, wanting to feel the warmth of the fluff against her sooner rather than later. She had never expected to enjoy the feeling of a diaper resting on her butt, but like everything else involving their play, she had fallen in love with the sensation. The tapes were soon secured, and she was protected again. Thanks to Mommy, she was safe from more unprotected accidents. A light blue footed sleeper with sleeping baby lambs across it was picked out, and the heir complied greatly. Even with the heat of the bath, she was still shivering, and any warmth was greatly appreciated. 

A small yawn escaped the little’s mouth when they were completely finished with the diapering process. She blinked in rapid succession a few times to wake herself up, but there was no use. Alcohol always burned her out once it had been calorically absorbed into her system. 

“Is it bedtime for my little bug?” Nicole teased, giving a light squeeze to one of Wynonna’s feet through the sleeper. 

“Cuddle, Mommy,” Wynonna sleepily replied, ensuring the redhead wouldn’t go against her earlier bathroom promise.

“Of course we’ll cuddle, baby.” The cop once again picked up her little with ease, moving down the bars of the bed so she could climb in next to her. It was a tight squeeze given the fact the bed was only a twin xl, but they always managed to make it work. 

She softly made work of petting the younger’s hair, a motion that usually caused her to fall asleep after a few minutes of repetition. Wynonna was big on comfort that involved warmth, and it was usually the icing on the cake to tip the scale towards sleep rather than awake. 

“Do you want to talk about today, baby? It seems like it was a long one,” Nicole asked. She always checked in to see where their needs in play weren’t being met. They debriefed together nearly daily, wanting the best out of all the difficult emotions they were dealing with. 

“No,” Wynonna replied softly, curling her head into Nicole’s chest as she shut her eyes. “Can we ‘morrow?”

“Of course, baby girl. We’ll talk tomorrow,” the redhead sighed, never loving to put off the feelings her little was feeling until a later date, but it was a necessary evil. She’d wake up with a small hangover and need for aftercare, which would provide the perfect opportunity to have the conversation, albeit it be a tad procrastinated by the immediate requirement for sleep. 

Within just a few minutes, the little one was asleep in her arms. Her job was done for the moment, so she climbed off the mattress, reinstalling the bars in case Wynonna did any of her typical flailing throughout the night. 

Creeping back into the living room, all she wanted to do was hang out with Waverly. Being a Mommy to Wynonna was rewarding, but it could also be exhausting. It didn’t matter what they did, but as long as she was in the same vicinity as her girlfriend, Nicole would be happy. 

She was met with a surprise on the couch; as she approached, all she could see was the back of Waverly’s head adorned into pigtails. The only time that happened was when Waverly herself was at least semi-dropped, but her play sessions were never as intense in emotion as Wynonna’s. In fact, Waverly’s were all just for the fun of it.  


“Wave?” Nicole asked as to not scare her girlfriend. The woman turned at surprise, smiling when she realized it wasn’t Wynonna or a random stranger. She walked around the rest of the couch, seeing that her counterpart was only dressed in a pink pull-up, a purple tank top, and some white knee high socks decorated with more pink.

“I’m feeling kinda little,” her girlfriend replied with a small chuckle. It was then that Nicole noticed she had been watching a Disney movie with the sippy cup of milk resting on the couch next to her. “Dinner got interrupted so fast, and I just wanted some alone time with you like Wynonna got.” 

“I can give that to you, baby,” the redhead smiled, plopping her tired body on the sofa next to Waverly. It was going to be much more playful, and she was already excited. Scooping her girlfriend in her arms for an impromptu cuddling session, she kissed the side of cheek before saying, “How did I manage to get so lucky?”. It wasn’t a question that any three of them could likely answer, but the aura of Purgatory fate that had destined them to all be together was a strong force. Someday, maybe she’d come to a conclusion on it, but for now, she was content just being Mommy.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please let me know! i'd love to hear some feedback about the writing style or the storyline. i'm thinking of continuing it into a full series rather than just a one shot.


End file.
